I'm Scared
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Kyle keeps seeing some scary and horrible images that can't be stopped. what's going on?
1. Chapter 1: What was that?

**Chapter 1: What was that?**

_Have you ever felt fear?..........._

_Have you ever felt that something is going to get you?........._

_You feel trapped......_

_Fear that you can't get out of....._

_You can't do anything......_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_The eyes of the innocent Jewish nine year old opened with fear. He looked around, scared, for everything he saw wasn't familiar to him. Where am I? _

_The room was dark and mysterious. He had never been here before, but for some reason, it seemed kind of familiar to him. He had no idea how he got here, and why he was here. But he was scared, and had no idea how to get out._

_Why can't I move? Then he just realized that he was up-side down. There were pipes all around him, and he was attached to them by chains from his feet and arms._

_All of a sudden, the little boy saw some light ahead of him. It seemed that a door cracked open a bit, and a shadow was coming toward him. What is that?_

_It was coming closer and closer, which caused the nine year old to fear a lot, trying to get out, but he couldn't, and just before the thing reached him...._

RING!

Kyle Broflovski woke up from his scary dream. He shut his alarm clock off, and got out of bed. But he had no idea what that dream was.

He entered the bathroom, and pulled the toilet seat up, and started to think as he did his business. He had no idea what that nightmare was. He could just remember that he was so scared. Just thinking about it made his stomach tingle. He was so glad it was time to go to school. It would keep his mind off of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Something happened

**Chapter 2: Something happened**

"Ok, remember children," Mr. Garrison started, "you have a math test to do." The teacher started handing out the papers to everyone.

"Oh man, I'm not ready for this," Stan complained. "What about you, Kyle?"

Kyle didn't want make his friend jealous. "Well...I kind of am ready for it, Stan. I actually think I can do this test pretty well."

After the Jew finally got his test, he put his name down, and started answering the problems. _This is great. I'm gonna get an A on this test! _

After about 30 min, everyone was finished with the test, and turned it in. "How did you do?" Kyle asked Stan.

"I don't know. Some of them were easy, but some of them were hard."

"Ok," Mr. Garrison started, "we are gonna start on something new in math today."

All the students moaned. "Man, why can't you give us a break," Cartman complained.

"Cartman, we're already done with the last subject," Kyle said to him.

"Oh shut your Jew mouth."

Kyle glared.

"Children!" Mr. Garrison cried. "Eric, stop being a retard and pay attention. Kyle's right, since we're done with the test, it's time to move on."

"Let's just move home," Clyde said, as the rest of the class started to laugh.

"Children! Enough! Does anybody want detention? That's what I thought, now be quiet!"

**School playground**

"Dude, I can't believe what you said to Mr. Garrison," Stan told Clyde. "You could have gotten in trouble."

"Hey, who cares about school anyway," Clyde said.

All the boys started laughing.

"The only thing Clyde cares about is girls," Cartman said. "Stupid girls."

"They're not stupid," Clyde said. "There's awesome, and you wouldn't know because you have never dated one."

"So? More than half of the boys in our class haven't."

"I think it really depends," Stan said. "I mean, sometimes guys like girls just for their looks. But I think their mind is the most important."

"What do you think, Kyle?" Token asked.

"Uhh...I don't really love them," Kyle answered. "Like Stan said, they can like you for the wrong reasons." Kyle then grew shocked after he let everyone else give their opinion. Everyone was chatting and chatting, but Kyle didn't hear them. He couldn't here anything, as if he were deaf. He then saw Stan looking at him, and saying something to him. The Jew just stared at him, wondering what he was saying, and wondering why he couldn't hear anything.

Stan looked as if he was yelling at him, but still, Kyle couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I can't here you," Kyle finally replied.

Everyone looked at him. "Why not?" Clyde asked, and Kyle heard those words. His hearing was finally back.

"Dude, Kyle what do you mean?" Stan asked.

"I...couldn't hear you."

"He means he wasn't listening, or he didn't agree," Token suggested.

"No, I mean...I couldn't here what you guys were saying. It was quiet, I couldn't hear anything."

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

Kyle finally gave up, and just tried to act like nothing happened. It was probably just some minor thing.

"Ok, lets go play football," Clyde said, as the others followed him.

Stan and Kyle remained, though. "I promised Wendy I would talk to her during recess," Stan said. "You just wanna go wait with the others?" Stan asked as he started to walk toward his girlfriend.

Kyle then jumped as he felt a big pain in his head. He gasped, and put his hands on his head.

Stan wondered why Kyle didn't answer him, so he turned around. "Kyle?" He was then shocked when he saw his best friend laying flat face on the ground. "Kyle!" He ran up to him, and tried to pull him up. "Kyle!" He lifted him up a bit, enough to see his face. He was unconscious. "Kyle! You guys, help me! Kyle passed out!"

**Sorry the chapter short. But I hope you liked it. They will get longer. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: unknown name:

**Chapter 3**

Kyle's eyes opened, and noticed he was in the nurse's office. He was laying in the bed.

"Are you ok, honey?"

Kyle sat up, and looked at the nurse.

"Kyle!" Stan cried as he came up to his friend. "Kyle, what happened to you?"

Kyle did know what happened, but he didn't know how and why. "I...got this horrible headache."

"A headache?"

"Y...Yeah."

"Are you better now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude, how could a headache pass you out?"

"I...I don't know. It...really hurt."

Stan looked at his best friend concerned.

"Kyle, did you have this headache this morning?" the nurse asked.

"No," he answered.

"Ok, well if it happens again today, I'm calling your parents, alright?"

"Ok." The Jew jumped off the bed, and walked away with Stan.

_What was that big headache? _Kyle wondered. _I don't feel it anymore, and nothing else was hurting at all. I'm not even sick. _Kyle was so confused. The only thing he knew was that the pain was one of the most horrible pains he has ever gotten. It was that bad if it caused him to pass out.

"Come on dude, you're missing something good in class," Stan said, as he walked with his best friend.

As the two boys walked into the classroom, they heard yelling from Cartman and Wendy, who were having a debate about something. The rest of the class was entertained, and Mr. Garrison was just annoyed.

Stan and Kyle both sat in their seats, and listened to the arguing. "That's not true, Wendy!" Cartman exclaimed. "We need to fight! Taking the troops out of the war is not the right way to go!"

"Yes it is! We need peace!" Wendy cried.

"No! You stupid hippie! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Mr. Garrison exclaimed. "We're changing the subject. Now, it looks like Kyle's all better."

"Oh good, that way we don't have to make get well cards," Cartman remarked.

Kyle glared at him, but said nothing, and tried to pay attention in class.

After school when Kyle got home, his parents said they were going out, and asked their oldest son to watch Ike. Kyle excepted, and went in the family room to relax, where Ike was, watching TV.

The three year old looked over at his brother with concern. "What wrong Kyle?"

"Oh nothing, Ike. I'm just really tired, and I got a huge black out today."

"Kyle..." Ike put his hand on Kyle's lap. "Are you hungry?"

Kyle looked at his brother with a smile. He loved Ike so much, and that's way he took care of him. Not just because his parents told him to, but because Ike was his little brother, and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

The nine year old got off the sofa. "I'll go get us a snack."

"K."

Kyle left the family room, and headed for the kitchen slowly, when all of a sudden he stopped at the entrance.

A scary voice filled Kyle's ear, and he could see fast images of weapons. He then saw a fast picture of Ike.

_Brother will die, _the voice said.

He could then see fire, and Ike was burning up in it. The nine year old gasped.

Ike, who was still on the sofa, heard a loud noise. "Kyle!" He get up, and headed for his brother, who was on the floor. "Kyle!"

Kyle slowly sat up, and gave a face with fear. "Ike!" He hugged his brother tightly, and held him close, for a whole 2 minuets.


	4. Chapter 4: Afraid for Ike

**Chapter 4: Afraid for Ike**

For hours after Kyle's somewhat vision, he had been holding on to his little brother tightly, not letting him go. Not even moving from the same spot he collapsed. At first Ike grew annoyed and very confused, but soon he knew that something was bothering Kyle. He didn't know what, but he stayed with him, so his big brother wouldn't be sad. And he napped into Kyle's warm, loving arms.

Kyle's parents still weren't back home yet, and Kyle decided to put his sleeping brother into bed. After he did, the nine year old struggled to leave Ike's room. He was just too scared to leave his brother alone.

The Jewish boy sighed as he sat down on the floor in front of Ike's bed. He had no idea what just happened. He had no idea how it happened, why it happened. But he heard it clearly in an unclear way. Everything he saw went by so fast, but he could hear the voice, and he could see the image. He was deeply afraid that his little brother was in danger, and he had no idea how to explain it to anybody.

Kyle had no idea how he would explain this to his parents, and if he told them that Ike couldn't be left alone, they would think he was silly, and just leave the three year old in his room. Kyle couldn't let that happen. The only thing he could do was stay in with his brother, and never leave him.

_What happened? Why did that happen? Was I dreaming?_ No. He wasn't dreaming. He remembered that he got a small headache during the horrible scenes before his eyes. He couldn't have been dreaming. He was so confused and so scared.

"Kyle, what's going on?"

Kyle looked up and saw his mother with a confused look on her face. He couldn't tell her what just happened. "Ike fell asleep. So I brought him in here to take a nap."

Sheila could tell there was sadness in her son's eyes. A mother can tell. "Is everything alright, bubby?"

"Yes mom."

"Alright." She left the room.

Kyle was so relieved his mom didn't ask him why he was in Ike's room and why he hadn't gotten up. He didn't have to explain to her what happened. But he still knew he had to stay here. Even if it meant sleeping here.

And that night, Sheila surprisingly saw her oldest son in Ike's bed. They were both snuggled up together, and she was stunned. She thought that maybe Kyle was talking to him and he fell asleep. So she went over to pick him up, and take him to his room.

Right when Sheila left Ike's room with Kyle in her arms, the nine year old saw a quick vision of Ike calling for him. He didn't wake up, but he whimpered a little, feeling that something was happening.

He was finally put into bed, and he never woke up. But his sleep wasn't happy, and he couldn't wake up until the next morning.

**Sorry it was so short. But I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Afraid to sleep

**Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. It really means a lot to me. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be. But I'm not trying to make them short. Sometimes it just appears that way. Also, a couple things I wrote in her was an idea I got from a House episode I watched last night. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Afraid to sleep**

Kyle slowly opened his eyes the next morning, and was still for a few seconds, when he realized that he was in his own bed, and gasped. "Ike!" He jumped out of his bed and headed for the door. "Oh no! What have I done! I'm gonna let my little brother get...."

"Kyle?" Sheila asked as she appeared in front of her son.

"Oh. Hi mom."

"Is everything alright, bubi?"

"Well...yeah. It's just...I have a test today, and...."

"Kyle you shouldn't be stressed out about your school work. Go down stairs, and get some breakfast. And relax."

Kyle walked passed his mother, and went down stairs into the kitchen. _Ike._

There Ike was, in his highchair eating his food. Gerald was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper as usual.

The nine year old slowly headed for the table, and sat down. _Ike is ok. _

"Morning, Kyle," Gerald greeted his son.

_Was it a dream? Was the whole thing a dream?_ "Morning, dad."

Sheila finally entered the kitchen, and sat down with the rest of her family. "Eat up, Kyle."

Kyle started eating his food slowly, while wondering what was really going on. Was that vison he had a dream? Everything seemed so normal. _Maybe it WAS dream._ Kyle thought for another few minuets, and decided that the whole thing was a dream. And that his little brother was going to be ok.

At the bus stop, Kyle's friends asked him if he was ok, since he had circles under his eyes. "I'm fine," he replied. "I'm just really tired."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Cartman asked.

Kyle didn't answer, wanting to forget about it. It was just too scary to talk about. Sometimes bad dreams had to be left alone.

On the way to school on the bus, Kyle was thinking to himself again. He just realized that he has been having some freaky dreams all this week so far. It was Wednesday, so he was having them for three days now. They scared him to death. He remembered having that dream about some weird shadow coming toward him as he was chained to a pipe, upside-down. He also remembered having a dream about some random words going across in Japanese. That one just didn't make any sense, but it really scared him. He didn't remember the dream the night before, he just remembered being scared.

Kyle started to relax more as the day went by. It was finally the second to last class of the day, and it was Geography.

"Kyle, why don't you come up to the map and show us where Colorado is," Mr. Garrison said.

"Ok," the Jewish boy replied, and got up from his seat. It was silent as he walked up to the big map on the board, and looked at it curiously, looking for the United States. He finally spotted it, and was now searching for his home state. He put his finger up, ready to point to the state, when Kyle suddenly got a brief pain in his head, and saw a three second scene of the whole globe in space catching on fire.

Kyle gasped when the scene was done, and fell to the ground. He heard the other kids laughing at him as he pulled himself up.

"Kyle, what's the big idea?!" Mr. Garrison asked, annoyed.

"S..sorry. I got...."

"Kyle, are you ok?" Stan asked.

Kyle didn't say anything, and Mr. Garrison finally spoke. "Kyle, do you have a headache or something?"

The Jewish boy nodded.

"Alright, go to your desk."

He went back to his desk, as his best friend looked at him, concerned.

"Alright, Wendy, how about if you come up to the map..."

Kyle couldn't believe what just happened. _What was that?! That pain! It felt just like the last time I saw something. What...._Kyle pinched himself. He wasn't dreaming. And now he was even more terrified. That scene he saw didn't make any sense at all to him. And mostly, he had no idea why it happened, and how it happened. He started to shiver.

After school when Kyle got home, his mom greeted and hugged him. He didn't feel happy, but he tried to act like it, so he wouldn't make his family worried. He then found Ike running up to him, hugging him.

He then felt warm, feeling his little brother hugging him. Love. He loved Ike so much.

"How was school, Kyle?" Sheila asked.

"Good."

Good? It was crazy. And only because of one little thing. That scene and headache he got.

After Kyle did all of his homework, it was time for supper, so he left his room, and headed for the kitchen. He decided that maybe he was just too tired. Maybe that was the reason he saw that weird thing. So he started to relax.

The nine year old smiled. "Looks great."

"Thank you, Kyle," Sheila replied, as she sat down at the table.

Kyle looked down at his plate. It was a big piece of steak. It looked yummy. He picked up his fork and knife, and tried to bite into it. But it was too big.

"Here Kyle," Gerald started, "let me cut that for you."

So Kyle's dad came over, and started cutting his food with a knife.

Kyle suddenly gasped as he watched his food being cut. He saw a sharp knife, with blood all over it, dripping down. He started to breath hard, and close his eyes. He opened them again, and his vison was back to normal.

"There you go, Kyle," Gerald said as he sat back into his seat.

The nine year old started to shiver. "Are you cold, Kyle?" Sheila asked.

He shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I...just felt jittery." There was no sense in telling his parents. They would never believe him. And that was even more scarier then the whole world catching on fire. _What's going on?_

At 9:12 pm, Kyle was still on his computer when his mom came in. "Kyle! What are you doing! Lights out, and go to bed!"

He turned to his mother. "But mom. I...."

"No buts. It's 12 minuets passed your bed time."

"Wait. Umm...I need a glass of water."

His mother sighed. "Alright." She left the room, and five minutes later she came back with a cup of water. "Here you go."

Kyle took it and gulped down the water.

"Now go to bed."

Kyle's eyes grew bed. He didn't want to go to bed. He couldn't imagine what type of horrible nightmares he could get.

"Could I go to the bathroom?"

Sheila grew shocked. "Kyle, you already went 15 minutes ago!"

"Please mom! I need to continue on my homework on the computer!"

"Kyle! Into bed!"

He gave up. He got up from the computer chair, and went into bed.

"Now if this happens again, I'm going to punish you. You know your bed time is 9:00."

"Sorry mom."

"It's alright. Good night."

After Sheila turned out the lights, left the room, and closed the door, Kyle's heart started pumping heard, and his stomach got tingly.

_What's going to happen now? I can't have any more bad dreams. I can't. I can't. _And Kyle kept his eyes open, until 2:00 in the morning.

**I hope I didn't rush it. And I hope that vison he had was clear enough for you. Also incase you guys are confused, when he says bad dreams, he actually means real dreams he has when he's sleeping. That thing with the knife and globe was something he couldn't control and randomly appeared while he was awake. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confessing

**Hi everyone. Just to let you guys know, this story may not be my biggest one. I know how the story is going to go, but I may not be very long. We'll see, though. Ok, on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Confessing**

Kyle was desperately tired when he got up for school. He only got five hours of sleep, and it was only because he was afraid to have bad dreams. _What a baby I am._ He actually didn't remember any dreams at all. No bad dreams, no good dreams. But for some reason he felt that something happened. But he couldn't remember.

After the nine year old got dressed, he headed for the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. "Hey Kyle, are you ok now?" Sheila asked.

"Huh?"

"You had a night terror in the middle of the night, Kyle," Gerald answered.

"A night terror?" _What's a night terror?_

"Yeah."

Kyle looked at his parents curiously. He had no idea what a night terror was, but his mom looked a little concerned, so it must have been pretty bad. "Is it bad, mom?"

"Well Kyle," Sheila started, "it's just that, it can happen to anybody, but it's mostly common for people like Ike. Not your age."

Kyle looked down at his food. "You mean...Nine year olds don't have them?"

"Well they can," Gerald answered, "it's just not that most common."

Kyle grew curious and concerned. He still wanted to know what a night terror actually was, but he really didn't feel like getting into that with his parents. So he just let it go for now.

When Kyle got to the bus stop, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were already standing there. "Hey guys," said Kyle.

"Dude, you look horrible," said Stan.

"I know. I couldn't get to sleep."

"Dude, you've been like this for almost a week," Kenny muffled.

Kyle was shocked. _Have I really been like this for almost a week?_

"Well, I guess I couldn't get to sleep last night either," said Cartman.

"How come?" Stan asked.

"Because I was too busy laughing at what Kyle did yesterday in front of the class! Hahaha!"

Stan curiously looked at his best friend. "Yeah, what was that all about anyway, Kyle?"

Kyle didn't know what to say. "I...I just got a headache."

"Dude I think you need to go to the hospital," Kenny suggested.

"No! I'm fine."

"But Kyle..." Stan tried to say but got interrupted.

"It's fine Stan. I'm all better." There was a few seconds of silence. "Stan...what's a night terror?"

"A night terror?" Stan asked, confused.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I don't know. I guess it means terror at night."

"Oh yeah. That's a really good answer, Stan."

"I'm sorry. I've never heard of such a thing. Ask an adult."

"Come on Kyle, I thought you were smart," Cartman teased.

The bus then came, and the four boys got on to go to school.

"Alright children," Mr. Garrison started in the classroom. "Today we have a guest speaker who's going to talk to you about..dreams."

Everyone just looked at each other, curiously, and Kyle was even more curious.

"Please say hello to Jackson Snyder**.**"

A normal sized man walked in with a notebook. He looked at the silence classroom. "Hello children. My name is Jackson Snyder. But you can just call me Mr. Snyder. I am here to tell you all I know about dreams."

Wendy Testaburger then rose her hand.

"Yes, what is it young lady?"

"When you say dreams, do you mean as in things you see when you sleep, or things you want to accomplish in the future?"

"Dreams you see when you sleep."

"Oh. Ok."

"Now, I know a lot about dreams, because I have researched on them. Now, I'm going to hand each of you children a packet." He started handing out packets to everyone. Most of them were annoyed, especially Clyde, who just pushed the packet off his desk. Kyle, though, who was always on task in class, curiously looked at the packet. It had different words in bold print.

"Now," Mr. Snyder continued**, **"who can tell me what dreams are?"

Wendy rose her hand.

"Yes?"

"They're images, sounds, and feelings experienced while sleeping."

"Very good young lady. And it's associated with rapid eye movement. Your eyes move when you sleep, because you are seeing things in your dreams."

Cartman rose his hand.

Mr. Snyder pointed to him. "Yes?"

"So...if I snuck into my mom's room and opened her eye lids, would her eyes be moving?"

"Yes, that's right actually."

"Sweet."

"Now, there are all kinds of things to know about dreams. As for all of you, you know that you have dreams. If you look at your packet, a lot of dreams come from your feelings and emotions, even when some dreams can just mean nothing. It depends on what imagination you have. Everyone has different dreams."

Craig Tucker then rose his hand.

"Yes?"

"Last time I had a dream that a deer was talking to me."

"Really? Do you know what it meant?"

"No idea. I can't recall any deers or animals."

"Well then maybe it was your imagination, having your own random dream."

"Craig doesn't have imagination," Cartman remarked. "He's too boring."

"What dream did you have last night?" Mr. Snyder asked the fat boy.

"My dream? Why, I dreamed that I entered this world full of giant ice cream cones."

"Oh? Do you love ice cream cones?"

"Oh yes. Very much."

"You see? That was a dream by his emotions. He loves ice cream cones." Mr. Snyder then pointed to Stan. "You. What dream did YOU have last night?"

Stan was silent. "I rather not tell."

"Ok that's fine. Sometimes our dreams are meant to keep to our selves. That's the best part about them. Nobody else can know about them unless you tell them, or if you have a twin. They usually dream the same thing."

Mr. Snyder then pointed to Clyde. "What did you dream?"

Clyde looked at him curiously. "I...I didn't have a dream last night."

"Oh, everyone always dreams."

"Well I didn't last night."

"Well you did. You just don't remember. Sometimes people think they didn't dream but it's just because they don't remember a thing.

Kyle grew curious, for he didn't remember his dream last night.

"Now," Mr. Snyder continued, "lets move on. If you look at your packet, you'll find the term _Lucid Dreaming"._

Kyle looked down at his packet.

"It means that if you are a lucid dreamer, you can control your dreams. Are any of you a lucid dreamer?"

Butters rose his hand.

"Please explain young man."

"Well...one time I dreamed that there was a horrible storm, but I didn't want that. So I tried to get it to stop, and it just did."

"Good. You're a lucid dreamer. Also, some people either dream in black and white, or in color. How many of you dream in black and white?"

Craig rose his hand.

"Not surprised," Cartman muttered to himself.

"Ok, then I guess the rest of you dream in color."

Then Kevin rose his hand.

Mr. Snyder pointed to him. "Yes?"

"Last night I dreamed that my house caught on fire, and everyone died."

"Yes. Young man, that was called a nightmare. You can look at it on your packet. Night mares are usually dreams that are bad, full of horrible stuff. Sometimes they mean things that actually happen. Sometimes little kids have dreams about monsters or being chased. And sometimes you may have a nightmare about somebody you love dying."

Kyle tried to listen carefully, and went through his packet. He looked and looked, but couldn't find what he was looking for. So he rose his hand.

"Yes young man?"

"What's a night terror?"

"A what?"

"A night terror. It's not on the packet, but I know it's real."

"Oh, a night terror."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Yes. A night terror is when somebody wakes up, yet not fully awaked. That person is either gasping or screaming, and if somebody tries to calm you down, it just makes it worse. During this, you have Non-rapid eye movement, and you can usually get paralyzed. A night terror is not really a night mare, though. You are not fully awake or fully asleep. You are scared, but you don't know what it is. You can't see or hear anything, but just feel it in your emotions. It usually happens from ages two to six. Although it's possible it can happen to anybody."

Kyle grew concerned. Did he really have a night terror? He couldn't remember it at all.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Well...do night terrors mean anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean...you said that sometimes dreams has to do with your emotions. Are night terrors like that?"

"Not really, young man. It's actually just a physical thing that can happen. It doesn't mean you have a problem."

"Oh."

"Kyle, why are you so interested in night terrors?" Stan asked.

All of a sudden, Kyle saw a five second image of a dead Stan, and scary sounds in the background. His vision finally went back to normal, and he started screaming like crazy.

"Kyle, what on earth..." Mr. Garrison said.

"Kyle are you ok?" Stan asked.

"Are you alright, young man?" Mr. Snyder asked.

"Can I use the restroom?" Kyle asked.

"Go ahead," Mr. Garrison answered.

So the Jewish boy got up and rushed out of the room, while Stan watched him with concern.

Kyle ran into the restroom, and tried to control his tears that started to fall from his eyes. "What's going on? What's wrong with me? Why is this happening?"

"Kyle?"

Kyle turned around and saw Stan.

"Kyle are you ok? What's going on?"

"Stan. I...I don't know."

"Kyle, why did you scream like that. That was the most terrifying scream I have ever heard."

"I..I'm sorry." Kyle turned around. There was no way he could explain this to Stan.

"Kyle please. Why did you scream like that? And...what's with all the night terror questions? Did you have a night terror?"

Kyle sighed, and turned to his best friend. "Yes Stan. I...I had a night terror. My parents said I did. And...I've been having bad dreams all week. And....I....I keep seeing horrible things."

"In your dreams?"

"When I'm awake."

"Day dreaming?"

"It doesn't feel like day dreaming. It gives me a huge headache, and it feels like I can't control myself. Random things keep coming to my eyes."

"Like what?"

"Just...scary..horrible stuff that I don't know what it is. And sometimes I can see people...horrible things happening to them. I don't know what it is. But...I'm...Stan I'm so scared! It won't stop!" The Jew started sobbing.

Stan was confused, but felt horrible for his friend. So he gave him a big hug, and didn't let go until Kyle was done crying.

**Ok, I hope you like the chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A mother's love

**Chapter 7: A mother's love**

After Kyle telling Stan about everything he has been going through, the boy in the poof ball hat kept a sharp eye on his best friend. Even though he didn't quite understand what Kyle was going through, he still wanted to make sure he was ok, and if anything happened, he wanted to be there for him.

Kyle knew what his best friend was trying to do. But he also knew that Stan couldn't be there for him all the time. He couldn't be at his house every evening or night or in the morning before school. Only during the day and on the weekends.

It didn't take long before Kyle decided that this was just too much for his parents not to know. It was a good help that his best friend knew, but his parents had to know. He just felt that he needed more protection. Maybe his parents would know what to do. Kyle thought about it on the bus home, but he had no idea how he was going to tell them. It would be too crazy for them.

When the Jewish boy got home, he grew nervous for what he was about to do. He opened the door, and entered his house. "Mom, dad. I need to tell you something." He then felt he shouldn't tell them. They would just think he was crazy, like when they thought Mr. Hankey wasn't real, and he was crazy. What if the same thing happened now?

"Hey Kyle," Sheila greeted her son, but then noticed there was a sad look on his face. "Bubbie, what's wrong?"

He tried to keep the tears from coming, but he just wasn't strong enough.

"Kyle, what's wrong." She bent down to Kyle's level.

"Mom....I....I'm so scared...."

"What is it, Kyle?"

"Something's..happening mom. I don't know what it is, but I'm getting.....ahhhhh!"

"Kyle!" Sheila started to panic when she saw her son lean down on his knees, holding his head. "Kyle!"

Kyle finally looked up. "Mom, you just went..."

"Kyle!"

"..into a thousand pieces...."

"Kyle, what on earth are you talking about!"

The nine year old started to sob even more than he was before, and he put his hands over his face. "Something's happening! I keep seeing weird things, and it won't stop! And I'm having bad dreams, and..."

His mother suddenly took him and held him in her arms. "Shh...it's ok, Kyle. You're just tired."

"No! I'm not..."

"Shhh....."

Kyle started to calm down, when Gerald entered the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Kyle is having a scary week. He keeps having bad dreams. It's ok Kyle. We need to change what you eat before you go to bed."

"But mom, I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Calm down, Kyle. Gerald, go draw a bath for him."

He did so, as Sheila continued to calm her son down, not listening to Kyle's explanation.

Kyle sat in the tub as he listened to his parents talk about him.

"Maybe it's just some disorder he's going through," Gerald suggested. "He did have the night terror last night."

"Are you saying that he's going through sleeping and dreaming disorders?" Sheila asked.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. But if he's having nightmares, we need to ask him what it is, because they can relate to real life. Something must be bothering him."

"I guess your right."

Kyle was so confused. His parents were still not understanding that he was getting uncontrollable visions during the day, and he knew that nothing was bothering him, except for all those scary things he saw during sleeping and awake.

After Kyle got his Pjs on, he entered the family room, so he could calmly explain to them what was going on. "Mom, dad, I need to tell you what's going on."

"Kyle, come here," Sheila said, as she motioned her son to sit down on the sofa with them.

He did so.

"Now listen Kyle. We're only doing this to help you, ok? These nightmares your having every night must have to do with something that's making you feel sad or scared."

"Yes," Gerald said, "is something scaring you?"

"Yes," Kyle said. "I'm scared, because of all these nightmares. I have no idea what they mean, and sometimes I even...."

"Kyle," Sheila interrupted. "What we want to know, is something bothering you in life? Are you sad? Did somebody hurt you? Did you see a scary movie?"

"I'm not sad," Kyle answered, "and nobody's hurting me. And I didn't see a scary movie. I just started getting nightmares for no reason. I don't know what they mean."

His parents grew confused and concerned.

"Mom, dad. I...I keep seeing things in front of my eyes when I'm awake. And it's not day dreaming. I get big headaches, and I see horrible things. Some of them are random, yet scary. And some of them...the people who I love...they're...they're....it's just horrible! Something's going on! And I don't know what it is!"

Kyle got very angry after he went to bed. After telling his parents everything, they didn't believe him. They thought that he was just tired, studying too much, or having a big imagination. They didn't believe him. Why was it that Stan believed him, but his parents didn't? It was because adults didn't believe kids, because they knew they were too naive and young to no better. Now he felt even more scared. Because even though he told his parents what was going on, they didn't do anything to make him feel better. "Get some rest" was the only thing they told him.

But Kyle knew he wasn't crazy. He knew this was real, and it was scaring him so much. It seemed that sometimes if he had some communication with somebody he loved, he would see something horrible happen to them.

Kyle's parents didn't let him eat anything before bed, so he wouldn't have any more night mares. He hoped that maybe it would work, but he also felt that it wouldn't work.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting help

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Anyways, I wanted to let you know that when I'm finished with this story, I have a Monsters, Inc story I'm gonna write for Christmas, but also a South Park story I will write for Christmas, too. I already know what it's going to be about. Also, I still have those two stories on my poll for you to vote for. So after my Christmas stories, you keep voting for those. And...also please if there is a story or story line you would like me to write, then please review me the idea. I would really like to use your ideas! Ok on with chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Getting help**

It was Friday, and when Kyle got up that morning, and gave his parents a curious look as he sat down at the table in the kitchen. They said nothing to him, until his mother spoke up after a moment. "How was your night, Kyle?"

Kyle thought about his answer, as he was remembering what happened. He had another bad dream, and there was no way his parents were going to help him, for they didn't believe everything that was going on. So he decided to ask them a question. "Did...did I have another night terror?"

"No," Gerald answered. "Not that I know of. But how was your night?"

Kyle remembered perfectly. In his dream, it was dark, and he was falling and falling, seeming it was forever, and he finally saw a pit of lave below, and he woke up right when he hit it.

"Kyle?" Sheila asked. "How are your night? Did you have a bad dream again?"

"Yes."

It was silent. "What was it about, Kyle?" Gerald asked.

"Why would you care? You won't believe me on anything else."

"Kyle!" Sheila exclaimed. "We care deeply about you. And we're to get you away from the bad dreams so we won't have to take to do anything else beyond that."

"But mom! I'm not crazy."

"Kyle. I think you need to relax a bit. Now eat up your breakfast and get ready to go to school.

When Kyle got to the bus stop, Stan looked at his friend curiously. "What?" Kyle asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm...." he stopped, looking at Kenny and Cartman, who were just ignoring him. He wasn't sure if he should talk about it in front of him. Did they really need to know? Kyle leaned in to whisper in Stan's ear. "I had another nightmare. And....another one of those...headache things."

Stan grew concerned for his friend.

"What headache things?" Cartman asked.

Kyle gasped. "Nothing Cartman."

"You're talking about happened a couple days ago. Aren't you?"

"Cartman, leaven him alone," said Stan.

"Kyle, whatever that was that happened to you," Cartman continued, ignoring Stan, "it was stupid and funny. You embarrassed yourself big time."

"Cartman!" Kyle cried. "Just shut up! It wasn't my fault!"

"Than who's fault was it? Nobody else touched you, so..."

Kyle's hearing suddenly went blank, and he saw a vison of a boulder falling on Cartman, and a scary voice saying "Die". It finally stopped, and Kyle fell to the ground.

"Kyle!" Stan cried, and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

Tears started falling from the Jew's face. "What's wrong with me! Why is this happening! I keep seeing horrible things! What does it mean!"

Cartman stood there, curiously watching Kyle cry, and Kenny walked over to help Stan calm him down. "What's going on, Kyle?" Kenny asked.

But before he could explain, the bus came, so the boys got on.

"I'm so terrified," Kyle said to Stan as they were riding the bus. "You have no idea what it is, Stan. My parents won't even believe me. I don't know what to do. I...I'm too scared to even live. Who knows what will come next."

"It's alright, Kyle," said Stan. "Sit here. I'll be right back." So he got up and sat with Kenny and Cartman. "You guys, something serious is happening to Kyle."

"It already happened," Cartman replied. "He was born a Jew."

"Cartman, this is serious! He keeps having images. Bad images. And he can't control them."

Cartman had nothing to say after that, for the whole thing was just confusing him. Kenny, though, listened carefully.

"You guys, he's too scared to even think."

"Well I think it's just a bunch of crap," Cartman said. "It's all everything we have to know and not know what he knows."

"What are you talking about, Cartman?"

"He's faking it. Faking it for attention."

Stan glared. "I knew you guys were hopeless!"

"I believe you, Stan," Kenny muffled. "I just don't know what to say or do."

Stan sighed, and sat back down with Kyle. He then thought about it, and agreed with Kenny. He couldn't really do anything about it. He didn't exactly know what it was what was happening to Kyle. The only thing he could do was comfort his friend. But...he had no idea what else to do.

Kyle sat silently. He knew that Stan couldn't do anything about it. He was only a kid. His parents had to believe him.

During recess as the boys played football, Kyle sat alone and watched his friend. He was just too scared to play. There was a chance that he could get a horrible vison and he could fall, losing the game for his team. Some of the guys even wondered what was bothering Kyle, but Stan just told them to leave him alone. Kyle was so glad his best friend was understanding him more, and making sure things wouldn't get any worse. But that wouldn't stop it. That wouldn't stop from anything happening.

The Jewish boy sighed as he through his face into his hands. He just wanted this to stop. He wanted this whole thing to be a bad dream, and he wanted to wake up in his bed, and the whole thing not happening. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. And he didn't know what to do, but worry all his life.

After school when Kyle got home, his parents seemed to be busy, so they just gave him a look, letting him know that they knew he was here, and they turned back to what they were doing, helping Ike clean up his toys, that's what it looked like.

He so badly wanted his parents to believe him. They acted like nothing was wrong with him. He felt so alone in this. Kyle was about to go up to his room, when he suddenly got a huge headache. He started to panic, leaning down, holding head tight. He tried to make sure no pictures came to his mind. The only thing he had to do was call for help. "MOM!"

Sheila gasped, and ran over to her son. "Kyle! What's wrong! Kyle!"

"It's happening! It's happening..." He stopped talking, closed his eyes, and passed out on the floor.

"Kyle!"

_It was pitch black. There was no sound or anything. But Kyle slowly opened his eyes, and it wasn't dark anymore. He was laying on his belly, and his vison started to clear up. He sat up on his knees, and looked around. It looked like a big bathroom, but it looked pretty lonely and scary. He started to feel a little bit chilly. "Where am I?"_

_Kyle suddenly thought he heard a soft voice. He gasped, and looked around. He heard the voice again, and kept looking around, when he suddenly looked down at himself and gasped. He was completely naked, and tried to cover himself as if somebody was in the room staring at him. _

"_DIE...."_

"_Who's there? Please...who is that?" All of a sudden, he heard the voice talking in a Japanese voice, and he grew confused. Then he felt his head hurt again, and he started to panic._

"Kyle!"

_He tried to wake up, but couldn't. He felt he was slowly leaving this vision, but he kept coming back. He looked up and saw a shadow with glowing green eyes staring at him. He started to panic even more._

"Kyle!"

"_Ahh!" The shadow came closer._

"Kyle!"

"Ahh!" Kyle opened his eyes, and saw his mother staring at him.

"Kyle!"

He could tell that he was in her arms, still on the floor, and Gerald was with them, and Ike.

Kyle's parents started to get really worried again, and said that if it happened again, they would take him to the hospital.

Kyle was then taking a shower at 5:00 pm, feeling sad and depressed. He felt like life was a horrible horror dream now, and he had no idea how to stop it. All of a sudden, he stopped washing himself, and stared into space. He then saw a scary face, a hand reaching for him. "Ahh!"

Sheila gasped from the living room. "Kyle!" She started for the bathroom.

"Help!"

"Kyle!" Sheila ran into the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and pulled her son out of the shower, wrapping him in the towel. "Shh...it's ok, bubbie."

"Mom, it keeps happening. It won't stop."

"Shh...don't worry, everything is going to be ok."

**At the hospital**

After the doctor did some testing and asking questions to Kyle, and left alone to talk to his parents. "What's wrong with him, doctor?" Sheila asked.

"Well...it's hard to say," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Gerald asked.

"Well...I can't find anything physically wrong with him. His temperature is normal, and there's no virus or anything in his brain."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well...may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Sheila replied.

"Does your son happen to be...physic in a way?"

"What?"

"Physic."

"Physic, what do you mean?" Gerald asked.

"Well, it's a simple questions. People can be born physic, and get different types of visions. Sometimes they can feel emotions from other people or such. Is your son physic?"

"Of course not," Sheila answered. "There's no way! He's only a normal child! He can't be physic. There are no signs of it."

"Are you sure?"

"We're pretty sure," Gerald answered.

"Well then...it's hard for me to say this, but...there's nothing I can do. Besides being physic, I can't find anything wrong with him. He's perfectly healthy."

Kyle's parents looked at each other confused and worried. They then looked into Kyle's room, where hey lay in the bed full of sadness. What could they tell him?


	9. Chapter 9: What's wrong with me?

**Chapter 9: What's wrong with me?**

Kyle sadly sat at his door step with doubt.

Stan then came up to him. "Kyle, is everything ok?"

"No Stan. It's not. You know what happened? I got two horrible visions, and my parents took me to the hospital. You know what, Stan? They let me go. They let me go home."

"Why? Did they find out what was wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Stan." Kyle got up and walked a few steps, his back facing Stan.

"There has to be something wrong with you."

Kyle turned to his friend. "But there isn't. The doctor says that I'm healthy. He says that the only thing is that I may be physic. But I'm not. My parents said I'm not. And there's no way I can be physic."

"But Kyle. You keep see horrible things that can't be stopped. There has to be something that's going on. The doctor is just being stupid. I'm not stupid, and I know something's wrong with you. You've been getting headaches for the past week.

Kyle turned around. "Stan. You don't really know what I'm going through. You're not seeing the horrible things I'm seeing."

There was a three second pause. "What are you seeing?"

Kyle grew shocked. Was Stan really wanting to know what he was seeing?

"Tell me what you're seeing."

Kyle turned to his best friend with concern. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because Kyle. There has to be a solution to this. Maybe if I know what it is that you're seeing, it can give us a hint. I can maybe figure it out."

The Jew sighed.

"Just tell me. Ok?"

Kyle nodded, and sat down with his best friend. "The first thing I saw was Ike. He was in terrible danger."

"How was he in danger?"

"I don't know how, but I know what. He was in a flame of fire."

Stan looked confused. "But why?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok, ok. Just calm down. What else?"

"Remember when I fell to the floor in class?"

"Yeah."

"I saw our earth..on flames."

Stan was still confused, but let Kyle continue.

"I saw a bloody knife. I saw you dead. I saw my mother breaking into a thousand pieces. I saw a rock fall on Cartman."

"All of that?"

"That's not all. It got worse, Stan. I actually fell to the ground, and it took a longer time for me to get back to reality. Something speaking in Japanese was trying to get me."

Stan looked at his friend curiously.

"That's all I saw. And...it hurt my head every time. And...I have been getting nightmares when I was sleeping. And I had that night terror."

"Ok. Well...if these things are happening and you have no idea, then...it can't just be day dreaming." Stan stood up. "You're seeing things that have never happened, but if they never crossed your mind, then they're probably things that_ will_ happen."

"What are you saying, Stan?"

Stan turned to his best friend. "You're physic."

Kyle looked down confused. Could Stan be right? Was he physic? "Has this ever happened to you, Stan?"

"No. It hasn't. And I'm not physic."

"I never hit my head or anything. Could I be physic?"

Stan shrugged. "What else?"

"Kyle?"

Kyle turned around and saw his parents.

"Kyle," Sheila continued, "do you know what a therapist is?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well," said Gerald, "I think we're going to take you to one."

**Ok, just to let you guys know, there may be one or two more chapters left. But I hope you're liking the story! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The vision

**Chapter 10: The vision**

Kyle sat silently in the waiting room with his parents. The thought of him seeing a therapist made him think that this was more serious than he thought. But for some reason he felt that maybe Stan was right. Maybe he was physic. He hoped he was wrong, though. He didn't want all those visions to come true. He hoped that he was delusional.

Soon, the therapist came out. "Kyle Brovlovski, could I have you come into my office?"

"Go ahead, Kyle," Sheila said.

The nine year old jumped out of his seat and stepped into the office. He sat down in the chair and watched the therapist face him from his chair.

"Hello Kyle, I'm Doctor Randall."

"Hi," Kyle replied, not thinking of anything else to say. He moved a bit in his chair, and finally came still, making himself comfortable.

"How are you?"

He said nothing, maybe thinking Doctor Randall would get the hint that he was not ok.

"Ok. Well...I wanna talk to you about these dreams you're having."

"Ok."

"I want you to tell me everything you saw in your dreams. And please be as specific as you can."

Stan ran toward Cartman's house and knocked on the door.

Five seconds later and the fat boy answered it. "What do you want?"

"Cartman this is serious. Kyle went to a therapist!"

"Well, it's about time. He should have done that nine years ago."

"Cartman, this isn't funny! Kyle has been getting horrible visions, and I'm thinking maybe that they will come true. What if he's physic?"

Cartman looked confused. "Stan, Kyle is not physic. He's faking all of it."

"Cartman! You were in one of those visions! And it wasn't pretty! He went to the doctor yesterday, and they found nothing wrong with him. He's not sick or anything. He has to be physic."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I think I should let you know, getting you aware that you might die. So you better stay safe."

"I'm not gonna die, Stan! Now go home!" Cartman slammed the door shut, leaving Stan standing there.

Stan sighed, and ran off, going to Kenny's house.

**In Therapy**

"Ok," Doctor Randall said, "is that all you can remember?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, now. Your parents told me that you got a huge headache and passed out on the floor, saying you saw horrible stuff."

"Yes!"

"What stuff was that?"

"People who I love dying. And some weird scary thing trying to get me."

"Ok, young man. Have you had sad thoughts about your friends and family dying?"

"No!"

"Have you seen any scary movies at all?"

"No! Please, this isn't my fault! It just happened!"

Stan finally got to Kenny's house, and got his poor friend to come out. "Kenny come on! We have to go get Kyle!" He ran off with his friend.

**In Therapy**

"Kyle," Randall said, "there has to be some part of your imagination that is doing this to you."

"No! It's random! I think maybe that I'm...ahhh!" The Jew grabbed his head, trying to stop the pain. He suddenly saw some figure coming down to Earth, but something that made him think it was evil.

"Kyle, are you alright?"

"Ahh!"

Doctor Randall grabbed the boy and put him on a sofa, trying to make him feel better. "Kyle, are you alright."

He didn't move. He just lay there, holding his head, with his teeth clenched.

Stan and Kenny finally got to the building where Kyle was. "We're coming Kyle!" Stan cried, as he entered. "Where's Kyle?!"

"Stan, what on earth.." Sheila said.

"Where is he!"

"He's in therapy right now."

"He doesn't need to be in therapy! There's nothing wrong with him. The whole time he has been seeing images that will come in the future. None of it crossed his mind until now. He's phys..."

All of a sudden, the lights went out, and a huge sound filled the town.

**Ok, I hope you liked the chapter! There may be one or two more left. I'm not sure. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Vision to reality

**Hey everyone! Hope you're liking my story! Just to let you know, there's going to be some Japanese language. If you wanna know what it says, then you can look up a japanese to english translation thing online. So I suggest you get on that right now! Ok lets get on with it!**

**Chapter 11: Vison to reality**

"What's going on?" Stan asked. He looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. "What's happening?"

"Stan, we need to get Kyle!" Kenny muffled.

Stan and Kenny ran to the correct room, followed by Sheila, Gerald, and Ike, panicking.

When they entered, Stan gave a worried face as he saw Kyle laying down in pain.

"I don't know what happened," said Doctor Randall.

"It's happening to him again!" Stan cried as he ran over to his best friend.

"Oh doctor, what's going on!" Sheila cried.

"Kyle, can you here me?"

He said nothing.

"Kyle, I know you're seeing another vision. Please tell us what is it."

Kyle could hear Stan's voice, but he couldn't get to him while seeing the horrible images. People were getting killed in town. He then saw a familiar pair of glowing green eyes.

"Kyle!" Sheila cried.

"Kyle!" Stan exclaimed. "Please, answer me!"

"Ahhh!" Kyle screamed, getting everybody worried. "Get...out!"

"What's going on?!" Gerald cried as Doctor Randall ran off like a coward

"Who are you talking to, Kyle?" Stan asked.

Kyle's face then started to turn red. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! He's here! Outside!"

Stan ran out of the room, and out the building, finding some object coming down from the sky. It looked like...a UFO? The nine year old gasped with fear, as people started screaming and running away.

Cartman, who was still in his house, curiously opened the door to look outside. "What's going on?!" He then saw the UFO, and grew scared. He closed the door. "Mom! Something's happening!"

Stan then started to figure out that what he could see, was what Kyle was seeing right now. He started running up the object, when some door opened, and a figure walked out. Stan stopped, and looked at it . He couldn't see what it looked like, except that it had glowing green eyes. He gasped. _That's what Kyle saw!_

Kyle, who was still laying down in pain, everyone around him panicking, started to scream even louder, which got his mother trying to grab him, but Kenny stopping her, thinking it was a bad idea to bother him.

His parents could already hear the screaming and stuff that was going on outside, and Gerald left to go see what it was.

Stan still stood, watching the thing come out of the UFO. It was about five feet tall, and it looked around the town, as if it was ready to kill. "Minasan beki saikoro!" it exclaimed, and came down to the ground, and started shooting lazar at the town.

"Stop it!" Stan cried.

The thing stopped, and turned to look at Stan who had yelled at him. "Temae saikoro kan."

"AHHHH!" Kyle screamed his loudest.

Kenny's eyes grew wide, and he ran out of the room and out the building, finding Stan getting ready to be killed. "Stan!" he exclaimed. He ran over, and pushed him out of the way, the lazar missing him.

The creature with the glowing green eyes grew angry. "Saikoro!" It started walking to the two boys.

"Stop!" Stan exclaimed. "Why are you doing this?"

"En ketsubou tame sou yochi!"

Stan grew confused. _What's it saying?_

"En sou bantan wakusei!"

"It sounds like..." he gasped, and remembered what Kyle said to him yesterday. _"Something speaking in Japanese was trying to get me."_ "It's...it's true. Kyle IS physic."

"Stan, look out!" Kenny cried.

Stan saw a lazar coming toward him, but he dodged it. "Kyle's been seeing you in his visions! The whole time!"

The creature stood there in thought. "Guu bo-I ketsubou kan!" It ran passed Stan and Kenny, and headed for the building that Kyle was in.

Kyle, who was still laying down, started to loose his strength, and was no longer screaming, but he was still showing a face of fear.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and in came the creature. Everyone screamed with fear.

"Ketsubou!"

"Bad!" Ike screamed, when Stan and Kenny came in.

"Stop it!" Stan cried. He then looked over at Kyle, who looked very weak. "Kyle."

The creature started to stop over.

Kyle's hand then started moving, raising up slowly, toward the creature. After three seconds, a piece of the ceiling fell down and hit the creature. The Jew's hand then fell down.

Everyone in town then noticed that the destruction had stopped. The sky wasn't dark anymore, and everyone started chatting, talking about the fearful thing they saw.

Cartman, who came out from hiding behind the sofa, opened the door, and saw the messy town. "What happened?"

"Kyle!" Stan cried, and ran over to his best friend. He looked pale. "Oh no, Kyle!"

"Kyle!" Sheila ran up to him, and picked him up. "Kyle, my baby! Please wake up!"

Kyle started to shiver, then he opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. "Mom?"

"Kyle!" Stan cried.

"Kyle," Sheila said.

"Mom. Is...is it over?"

She smiled, tears falling down. "Yes bubie. "No more nightmares."

**Ok, so I got that last line from Lilo and Stitch 2. And...there's still one more chapter to go! I hope I didn't rush it. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: It's all over

**Chapter 12: It's all over**

"Yes, everyone is happy that the horrible thing is gone," the news broadcast guy said in the news. "And it's all thanks to this little boy." A picture of Kyle showed up on the screen. "If it wasn't for his physic abilities, all would be lost. Who knows why this creature was here? Nobody knows. But it seems that everything is back to normal. Ok, back to you, Rick."

Kyle was laying helplessly in the hospital, when Stan came in to visit him. "Kyle?"

The Jew opened his eyes and looked up at his best friend. "Hey Stan."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think my strength will come back in a couple of hours."

"That's good. So...all of this horrible stuff was because of some alien thing coming down to kill us."

"Yeah...I guess so. And...I haven't had any more visions since."

"You really are physic, Kyle. You have to be; the way you made that roof top fall without even touching it. And you were the only one who was getting these warnings."

"If only I knew what it was sooner."

"No. You saved us all, Kyle."

"Yeah. And...I guess I saw in my vision, that the reason that thing was speaking Japanese, was because....he use to live in Japan for a long time. He was dropped off there I guess, and went back to his own home. Then...he came back."

"Hey Jew," Cartman said, as he and Kenny came in.

"How are you feeling?" Kenny asked.

"Better," Kyle replied.

"I still say this was all for attention," said Cartman.

"Cartman!" Stan exclaimed. "If it wasn't for him, you would be dead!"

"Whatever, I'm not going to count on the Jew to save me. It was all because I stayed in the house, being safe."

"Yeah, because you were too scared to face the world."

"Ay!"

"It's alright," Kyle said, "I don't care if he doesn't believe. All I can say, Cartman, is that I had a vision that you were going to die. And if I didn't tell Stan about it, he wouldn't come to tell you to stay safe."

"Well, what about Kenny?! You didn't have any visions of him, right? And he didn't die."

"It was just luck, Cartman," said Stan.

"Yeah," Kenny said, being proud that he was still alive.

"So Kyle, are you...not afraid anymore?"

Kyle smiled. "I think....I'm not scared anymore. I'm fine."

"Oh, you should be scared, Kyle," said Cartman. "I can do anything to you."

"Cartman, leave me alone, and shut your frickin mouth!"

**THE END**

**yes, I'm afraid it's over. Now I'm going to work on my monsters, inc story, and then I will do my next south park story, and it will be a Christmas one! So heads up for that. Please review!**


End file.
